I'm so changeable!
by CaptainMoody
Summary: Moriarty n'est pas de ceux que l'on berne, ni de ceux que l'on peut mépriser sans en payer les conséquences. Certains le savent et le craignent, d'autres n'apprennent pas la leçon...à leur grand regret.


Jim Moriarty considéra un instant l'homme en face de lui. Une bonne petite cinquantaine, rondouillarde et tassée, engraissée par les revenus de la drogue et des armes. Le front bas et les yeux porcins, il aurait aisément pu être confondu avec un chinchilla, si son costume hors de prix ne l'avait pas classé comme appartenant à l'éspèce humaine.

Cette pensée arracha un petit rire à Moriarty. Il n'avait jamais aimé les rongeurs, et les traîtres non plus.

Le gros homme s'épongea le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir en soie et entama la discussion.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir...

Moriarty l'écoutait, les mains croisées sous le menton, un grand sourire sur le visage. Son interlocuteur avait un fort accent des pays de l'Est et il n'était pas sur d'apprécier la façon dont ce cochon d'inde roulait les "r". Mais il fit l'impasse sur ces considérations.

Le moment de l'entretien qu'il préferait allait commencer. Celui où sa victime se sentait encore assez en confiance pour croire en l'existence d'une issue de secour, celui où son beau visage de gentleman arrivait encore à dissimuler la noirceur de son âme.

-J'ai honoré les contrats et les armes sont arrivées à bon port. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous me reprochez.

-Mais je ne vous reproche rien! Chantonna Moriarty, c'est vous qui dites cela! Je vous ai invité à prendre le thé voilà tout, nous les anglais sommes friands de thé! Rien de tel que de bonnes vieilles feuilles de Sureau barbotant dans de l'eau chaude!

Joignant le geste à la parole, il désigna un plateau posé sur le bureau, sur lequel fumaient deux tasses en porcelaine. Le gros homme se refusa néanmoins à y toucher et il attendit, suant et gigotant, que Moriarty crève l'abcès. Le bandit londonien prit sa tasse et en sirota le contenu avec un haussement comique de sourcils. Il commençait légèrement à s'ennuyer, peut-être était-il temps de fouetter un peu l'attelage.

-Excellent, ce thé, vous devriez éssayer Monsieur Karnov, vraiment.

Sa remarque ne rencontra qu'un silence buté, et Moriarty se sentit tout à fait déçu.

-On est d'humeur bougonne? Demanda-t-il, je me demande bien pourquoi! Après tout je suis celui qui devrais en ce moment être en pleine "crise de nerfs", comme disent les français!

Il prit un visage exagerement contrarié et continua:

-Avez vous une idée de ce qui pourrait me mettre en colère?

Karnov ne dit rien, mais haussa les épaules.

-Non? Un petit effort, je sais que votre tête est minuscule, mais j'ai entendu dire que les capacités cognitives n'avaient rien à voir avec le diamètre de la boite cranienne, ce qui étonnant, puisqu'à bien y réfléchir, on peut facilement trouver des tas de personnes à la tête énorme et au Q.I tout aussi impressionant, ce qui confirmerait que...

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous racontez! S'exclama Karnov en se levant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais prendre congé! Un avion m'attends et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre!

Il tourna le dos à Moriarty et attrappa son chapeau feutre, posé sur un buffet quand un léger raclement de gorge, aigu et musical, lui fit faire volte face.

Cette fois, Moriarty ne souriait plus. Une arme était posée sur le bureau. Karnov identifia immédiatement le modèle et il déglutit avec difficulté.

-J'imagine que vous reconaissez cette arme, Monsieur Karnov? Demanda calmement le malfrat, vous devriez, vous me l'avez vendue, comme plusieurs centaines de ses soeurs jumelles.

L'estonien sentit un frisson le long de son épine yeux de Moriarty étaient d'un noir profond, mais terriblement, atrocement froids. Ils le transperçaient de part en part et Karnov sur à ce moment qu'il était entré dans ce bureau pour ne jamais en ressortir.

Mais la complexité de la nature humaine le poussa à tenter une feinte, à combattre pour sa survie, même si cela ne devait se faire que par le billet des mots.

-Oui, je la reconnais. C'est un...

-Oh, non, non,non! Supplia Moriarty en roulant des yeux, je ne connais strictement rien aux armes! Je ne possède personellement qu'une carabine à bouchon, et la dernière fois que j'ai tiré sur quelqu'un, j'ai atteint son foie en visant son pied! Alors, épargnons nous les détails techniques!

Karnov sentit chez lui la naissance d'un début d'espoir. On pouvait toujours berner les ignorants et cet anglais avait l'air d'avoir la puérilité d'un enfant de sept ans.

-C'est un beau modèle, dit-il lentement, prévu pour une haute précision, et pour ne jamais laisser partir les coups...

-Vraiment? Demanda Moriarty, les yeux écarquillés, mais c'est fantastique dites moi! Et dire que j'en possède des centaines, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes!

Et il éclata de rire. Karnov le suivit, un peu nerveusement cependant. Mais il s'arrêtta immédiatement quand il vit son client froncer les sourcils.

-Seulement voyiez vous, Monsieur Karnov, si je n'ai pas la moindre conaissance en armurerie, cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas d'employés pour pallier à cette petite lacune de culture. Et voulez vous savoir ce que mes employés ont découvert en examinant les cargaisons que vous nous avez livrées?

Karnov devint blême. Il savait.

-Ce...pistolet, continua Moriarty en faisant tourner l'arme entre ses doigts fins, a été construit d'une manière que je qualifierais...d'anarchique. Il peut tirer, et c'est très bien, mais il peut aussi vous exploser à la figure, BOUM!

En disant cela, il pointa le canon sur Karnov qui recula d'un pas. Cet homme était fou, il allait le tuer.

-Alors pour être sincère,je suis un peu contrarié, là. J'ai perdu de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, et ces armes sont destinés à des réseaux terroristes dont vous connaissez les noms, comme à peu près tout le monde. Alors que pensez vous qu'ils diront si au moment de l'assault, leurs pétoires leur sautent au nez? Hmm? Ils diront sûrement: "Aie, Ca fait mal!" mais il se tourneront aussi vers moi. Et je déteste être un mauvais fournisseur.

Karnov se raidit.

-Autant que je déteste être mal servis.

Karnov crut à cet instant qu'il allait lui tirer dessus, mais Mortiarty posa l'arme devant lui, se leva et contourna le bureau, souriant de nouveau.

-Vous êtes un mauvais fabriquant Monsieur Karnov, j'ai payé très cher vos joujous et j'attends mieux de vous à l'avenir, suis-je clair?

Le soupir de soulagement de Karnov tint plus d'un râle de baleine à bosse, mais il ne prit même pas soin de le dissimuler.

Il serra la main que lui tendait Moriarty et s'excusa mille fois de ce petit désagrément.

-nous avons un vice de fabriquation , mais je vous assure que la prochaine cargaison sera parfaite, et elle vous sera faîte à moitié prix!

-Oh? C'est très gentil, dites donc! À la prochaine fois, Monsieur Karnov, je vous laisse rejoindre la sortie! Et souvenez vous, je vous fais confiance!

Le mafieux Estonien tourna le dos à Moriarty et se dirigea vers la porte, un sourire satisfait collé à la face. Imbécile d'anglais! D'ici une semaine tout au plus, il serait derrière les barreaux, et il allait s'en assurer personellement. Karnov haissait qu'on lui fasse perdre son précieux temps et ses armes, malgré leur qualité médiocre qui en faisaient souvent de véritables bombes latentes, lui rapportaient une somme considérable. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce Moriarty, ni de son organisation. Les clients se renouvelaient toujours, un de perdus dix de retrouvés. Un coup de fil bien placé suffirait à ramener ce petit arrogant à sa juste place. Karnov mettait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit la voix aigu de son client l'appeller.

Il se retourna, haussa un sourcil interrogatif et ne réalisa qu'au dernier moment les points rouges et lumineux braqués sur son torse et sa tête.

-Sorry Mister Karnov, sifflota Moriarty en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, I'm soooo changeable.

_BAM._


End file.
